Luigi
by RainbowKirbie
Summary: Hai this is my first story! I'm a noob, so please don't judge! This is the story of Luigi's life as Mario's younger brother! Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1-Second

Hello, there. My name is Luigi. This is my story.

Some of you, though I expect not many, may recognize my name. _Yes_, I am the younger brother of fantastic hero Mario Mario. I'm just the second. Yes, that is the name of the chapter. And yes, we are twins. But of course, I just had to be born thirteen minutes after him. The most unlucky number. Yes, it'd be typical for _my_ type of luck. But what you probably don't know is that Mario isn't the hero at all. I am. I'm just not one to take credit. I am here to tell you what really happens behind the screen. It's a bit complicated. But you're smart_._ You are reading this book, after all. I'll tell you what's fake and what's real throughout the course of this book. Let me start off with this. The accents? Fake. Yeah. We're from Brooklyn. So don't let us deceive you. We come from Italian heritage, though. Close enough. We fake it so that it's more interesting than our boring Brooklyn accents. This chapter's pretty much just gonna be exposition. If you don't read it, it's on you if you don't understand something.

We grew up pretty normally. Until something awful happened. When we were twelve, our apartment was attacked. But nobody else's was. Our sister was upstairs sleeping. She was ten, and we were twelve. It was by a huge dragon thing that came in and demanded that our Papa "hand over the kids." He refused, so a fight broke out, and after the dust settled, we saw our Papa on the floor, and a huge, colorful hole in the wall. We, being kids, were mesmerized by the colors. Before Mama could grab us by the collars of our shirts,we were sucked into the portal into a strange forest. Mario hit his head, so he was unconscious. I ran to try and find some food and water. We didn't know where we were, so it was pretty scary. Even with my awful luck, I found a freshwater stream and a blueberry bush. I grabbed as many berries I could find and ran back to the clearing to find Mario rubbing his head.

"Look! Look! I found stuff!" I said.

"Good job, Two." Mario always had his little nickname for me. But brothers are always annoying. At least, in my case. He snatched some of the berries out of my hand. He stuffed them in his mouth. He grabbed some more and ate them. Sounds like a pig, doesn't he? Well, that's what he was. And still is, in my opinion. We spent the rest of the day chatting, eating, and drinking from the stream. We set up a little camp in the clearing made out of branches and leaves. We made a pebble path from the camp to the stream. Mario doesn't have a photographic memory like me, so he wouldn't be able to remember the way. He never wanted my help, anyway. That will get him into a lot of trouble, I remember thinking. I remember all of my thoughts anyway. We were twelve and stupid back then. I'm not stupid anymore, but I can't say the same for Mario. No, I was never really stupid because of my memory.

I know what you're probably thinking. Why am I hating on Mario so hard? Well, let's see you get through this book without hating Mario at least once. I'm serious. He's done a lot of stuff that isn't typical good guy behavior. Theft, manipulation, abuse, countless other crimes. No he didn't, you probably think frantically, he's a hero. Who would know these facts better than his own brother, though? Do you see my point, or do you think I'm lying? I thought so. We'll see who's right. Anyway, back to the exposition.

We would later learn that the woods we were living in were and still are called Dimble Wood. We improved on our camp for nearly a year. By the time we were thirteen, we had made our shabby camp into a cottage. We took the chlorophyll from the leaves and flowers to make paint to paint the house. The sign that said "Mario Bros." was in green, and the area around it in red. Our last name is Mario, if you couldn't tell already. We were proud of ourselves, though Mario claims to have done the majority of the work to appear masculine to his girlfriend. Oh, no, it's not Peach. He's with Pauline now. But we'll get to that later. Back to the exposition. I keep getting distracted.

We were sitting at our wooden table, eating a breakfast of assorted berries in wooden bowls I had finished carving the previous day. I had found a strawberry and a raspberry bush that morning. We still hadn't found a village near our cottage yet, but we had never looked very far. I had made a fire pit out in the front. I had lit a fire that morning, and for the first time in a year, we heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it." I went to the door and opened it to see a small fungus-like child on our doorstep. "Yes?"

"You are cordially invited to her royal highness Princess Peach Toadstool's coronation. She told me to invite anyone I could find, and I saw the smoke from the fire, so...is it just you? Or is there another person in there?"

"My brother lives here with me. Thank you for inviting us, but we don't know how to get to the kingdom." I thought it must have been a kingdom, since it had a princess.

"Okay. So from here, you take a right at the twisted tree over there and keep going straight until you see the sign. Then you take a left and keep going straight until you see the stone path. That's one of the gates. You have to show your invitation to the guards, otherwise they won't let you in. Got it?" I nodded and thanked the kid. He left, and I closed the door.

"Hey, bro, we got an invitation to a coronation. It's..." I looked at the invitation. "tomorrow. It's her birthday, it says so here. Oh, hey! She's gonna be our age, dude!"

"Cool! Is she hot?"

"I don't know! She didn't give it to me! Why would a princess be in a forest?!" I told him exasperatedly.

"Well, let's go to see if she's hot!"

"It's not until tomorrow, and they won't let us in until tomorrow, you dolt! She obviously won't be out of the castle anyway."

"And you're obviously an idiot, Two."

"Shut up."

"You first, Second."

"So now I'm first."

"Huh?" I laughed at his stupidity. He punched me in the arm in return. It didn't hurt much, but I punched him back anyway. It turned into an all-out wrestling match. I won.

"Take it back, Red!"

"You first, Squirt!"

"I really don't think you're in the position to argue with me." He really wasn't. I had him pinned down on the floor.

"Fine! Fine! You win! I'm sorry!" I released him and we both started cracking up. "You're really good, Two. Nice match."

"You're not too bad yourself, Red." These wrestling matches didn't mean much, only that he didn't argue with me for a couple hours. He wasn't that bad back then. But that was back then


	2. Chapter 2-She IS Hot

Chapter 2- She IS Hot

"Come on, Red. We're gonna be late if you don't hurry up."

"I'm coming, I'm coming. If she's not hot, I'm leaving immediately."

"To where?"

"Somewhere, in a galaxy far, far, away." We both laughed at his sci-fi joke. Little did he know, that would be one of our adventures later on. We left the cottage to see the adventure that would await. And boy, was it a big one.

I had Mario follow me to the gate, where I showed the guard our invitation. He nodded and let us through the gate. We walked up to the courtyard of a huge, pink castle and saw luxury seats set up in rows of ten. I looked down at our invitation. We were in the front. We started to sit down, but one of those men stopped us, one who looked very old.

"You can't be at her coronation looking like this, gentlemen! You need formal attire!"

"We don't have any, sir," I said, which was true. We only had the clothes we got here in.

"Well, come on then! We don't have all day, as you very well know." I followed him, and gestured for Mario to follow. He rolled his eyes and groaned, but he got up anyway. He led us into a room where tuxedos hung all around the room.

"We have to wear one of these things? They make me all itchy though!" I punched Mario in the arm. "Hey! Rude much..." Mario grumbled.

We got dressed into the tuxedos and went back out to the courtyard. Music started to play as Mario and I sat down. "Oh good, finally it's starting. She better be hot, or I'm getting up and leaving." I elbowed him in the ribs and he tried not to shout. I laughed silently.

"Shhh! Here she comes," a small voice behind us said. We turned to look with the rest of the eagerly awaiting crowd. We gaped in unison as we saw the long, shimmering blonde hair wave in the wind next to the perfectly sized hips that were covered in pink silk. We looked up to see that the torso was covered in pink silk also, but a large blue diamond surrounded in a gold ring was set in the middle of her chest. Mario started to drool and I punched him again. I looked at her face. Her beautifully sculpted, with very high cheekbones I might add, face with perfectly rosy cheeks and shocking, cerulean, ice blue eyes with lashes as long as a fingernail. Perfect. Her full, red lips had no makeup, I could tell by the way she smiled. And that smile. Full of true joy and happiness. Full of excited nervousness. Full of love. Mario made rivers on the ground, but his eyes weren't on her face. Yeah. I looked up even farther to see her bangs, side-swept and perfectly cut, framing her perfect face. Her solid gold crown sat perched on her head, encrusted with all sorts of gems. I sighed. So beautiful. So radiant. So elegant.

"Wow," Mario said softly, "look at those-" I punched him once more and he fell silent.

"HAVE YOU NO SHAME?!" I whisper-yelled. He glared at me, and his eyes turned back to their original position. I shook my head and looked beside her at the two sisters, not quite as beautiful, but still beautiful, two sisters. One clothed in teal silk and one in yellow silk. The one in teal had the same face, but with slightly shorter platinum blonde hair and lighter eyes, and the one in yellow, well, she had a round face, fairly pretty green eyes, and a short bob of brown hair. She wasn't as pretty as the other two. Mario kept looking at the pink-clad princess, who was in the middle of the three. I rolled my eyes and grinned nonetheless. Apparently, I caught the eye of the pink princess and she smiled and waved slightly. I saw the wave and returned it. She blushed, making her pink cheeks even rosier. The pink hue made me think of peaches. The little fuzzy fruit that was perfectly shaped. I sighed. So beautiful.

As she walked down the pink carpeted aisle, I heard a small thud. I broke my gaze with the princess and looked toward the horizon. I saw a shadow, but turned back to the coronation, thinking it was only my imagination. The princess arrived at the altar.

"You all know, fellow subjects, that our princess has gone through many troubles, all for the sake of our kingdom. Her mother, Queen Toadstool, God bless her soul, had died early, leaving our tiny princess with tremendous responsibility. The princess had proven herself to be a worthy heiress, working tremendously hard to save her kingdom from chaos. Toads, we are gathered here today to celebrate the coronation of our beloved princess, who shall become our faithful ruler. I now present to you, Queen Peach Christine Toa-" the tiny preacher was cut off by a low growl.

"Not so fast, tiny toads." A huge Komodo dragon-type thing was standing in the back of the aisle. He stomped up to the altar, causing much fear and confusion to the "toads" in his way. "I'll be taking what's rightfully MINE! Bowser, grab her!"

"Y-yes father," a small, timid voice said. A smaller, somewhat adorable version of the thing stepped forward and grabbed the princess. "I'm sorry," I heard him whisper to the struggling girl.

"Someone, please, help me!" I jumped up at the princess's cry, and tackled the small lizard.

"Ouchies..." Bowser rubbed his head and tried to grab the princess. I kicked him to the ground and his father roared.

"HOW DARE YOU ATTACK MY SON?! I AM KING BOWSER THE THIRD, AND I SHALL GET MY SON HIS BRIDE!" He ran at me and attempted to grab the lovely girl, but I kicked his shell and it cracked. He roared again.

"Run, princess!" I put her down and kicked the monster's shell over and over again until a fragment of the shell broke off. I remembered that a lizard's most sensitive area is its soft underbelly. Hoping the same principle applied in my situation, I lodged my foot forcefully into the opening in the shell, breaking the sensitive skin. He cried out in agony, then fell to the floor, dead. The beautiful princess ran to me and embraced me in a warm, loving hug. Her hair smelled like strawberries. I blushed.

"Oh, how can I ever repay you for your service?"

"You don't need to, really. It was my pleasure. To save you, that is, not to kill a giant...umm..."

"Koopa. It's a koopa," she said in a wonderful smooth, musical voice. She laughed an amazing laugh. The kind that hugs your eardrums and you don't ever want it to let go. I nodded dumbly and she grabbed my hand and led me to a small garden near the palace. "So...what's your name, hero?"

"L-Luigi..."

"That's a wonderful name! I love it. I'm Princess Peach, but you can call me Peach if you want."

"Okay, Peach." She put her button nose next to my normal one, and I blushed. Oh, the noses in the games are fake too. Anyway, she giggled, and her breath smelled like mint and chocolate. I hummed, trying to keep the wonderful smell in my nose.

"Ever kissed anyone?" Peach broke the silence.

"No."

"Me either. Until now..."

She brought her lips to mine and closed her eyes. Not wanting to embarrass myself, I kissed her back and closed my eyes. She threw my arms around my neck and I hugged her waist. We seemed to fit perfectly, like two puzzle pieces. Her eyes fluttered open at the same time as mine. We both giggled. She batted her eyelashes at me and held my hand.

"I...hope you didn't mind...I just really like you..."

"Oh, yeah, I don't mind...I really like you too..." She laughed and kissed me again. It was just as magical as the first one, maybe even more so.

"I just hope it's not too sudden, but..."

"But what?"

"Do-do you want to be my boyfriend?"

**A/N Okay. So I've decided to respond to your reviews, and I've only got two, so here goes nothing...**

**Hopefully9000: Here's your update! Thanks for such a positive review!**

**Guest: I'm glad you like it! And all of them are humans, just Mario and Luigi are from a different dimension is all. I've never seen the movie, but I'll take your word, LOL!**


	3. Chapter 3-Yes

**A/N Hai guys! New chapter is finally up! I'm working on an original book as well as three fanfictions, so please cut me some slack when it comes to updating! There will be no review responses today, sorry, but I sort of lost the responses to the last chapter...yeah...but you can leave a review on this one here and I promise you, you WILL GET A RESPONSE! I will get myself organized, so back to the actual note! If you have any suggestions for this story, then leave it in your review! I'm always open to story ideas, just in case the idea I have is too premature for the current story. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 3-Yes

"Um..."

Peach looked concerned. "Um? Yes or no, Luigi?"

"Um..."

"Luigi?" I was staring behind her.

Mario stood at the edge of the garden, his jaw dropped in awe. He storms up to me and slaps me in the face. As I hold my cheek in pain, on the verge of crying, he grabbed the princess and ran off. I stood, in shock for a moment before I shook my head and came to my senses. I realized Mario took my not-yet-girlfriend and ran as fast as I could.

I saw him in the distance, he was trying to catch his breath, still clutching Peach. I ran even faster, desperately trying to catch up. He kept running, me following his every move, until we came to a darker, evil-looking village. More of the koopas scowled at me as I ran past.

I ignored them as we got to a giant, spiky, evil castle, like the kind you see in the movies. I ran through the gate, facing dozens of the koopas. I kicked one if them until it died, then through the turtle-like creature itself out of the shell, then used the shell to my advantage, hitting each koopa with the neon green shell. I ran toward the door, hearing Peach screaming. I went through the door and I saw the young Bowser and Mario holding Peach above the lava pools next to the long bridge we stood on.

"Let her go!" Mario looked towards me and laughed maniacally. Bowser looked reluctant, like he felt awful doing this to Peach.

"Tell her no. If you do, I'll let her go. But if you say yes, she DIES!"

I thought his statement over carefully. If I say yes, death. If I say no, she's free but will hate me forever. I wanted her to be free, but I lo-REALLY LIKED her. So I did what any courageous man would do in my situation.

I shrugged.

"What?" Mario looked confused, so I took the opportunity to grab the princess and I ran as fast as I could toward her castle. I turned my head to look back toward Mario, and he snapped out of his confusion and sprinted toward us. I ran through the trails of koopas toward the hills with the princess in my arms.

"Come on princess! You're gonna have to run if you wanna make it in time!" I grabbed her hand and led her over the hills. The pink roof came into sight and I was secretly relieved. She ran surprisingly quickly for someone in heels.

"Open the gates! It's me, the Princess! Quickly, we're being chased!" The guards pulled down the drawbridge and I took a quick look backwards. Mario was running towards us. He was just passing the hills when I ushered Peach inside and signaled for the guards to close the door. They slammed the drawbridge down in Mario's face, which made me laugh in spite of everything. "Wow, Luigi...thanks..." Peach's eyes sparkled in gratitude, and I couldn't help but blush.

I grabbed her hand and took her toward the gardens. When she winced, I realized that bruises were left on her arms, shoulders, and neck. Her dress was ripped in many places, revealing her collarbones and abdomen. Mario must've really roughed her up. As I looked at her stomach, she blushed, but I saw bruises and cuts left on her delicate skin.

"Oh, Princess...y-you're hurt..."

"It's nothing, Luigi...calm down..."

"Peach, he hurt you!"

"Luigi, he didn't know what he was doing-"

"Please, Princess, don't defend him, he knew very well what he was doing! I-I know...from...experience..."

"Oh, Luigi, please, it's fine, don't make this a big deal," Peach said sadly, her beautiful features pouting at me.

"It's not fine, Princess...you're an amazing, kind soul, and I know you want to forgive him, but-"

"Then let me forgive him!" She was getting upset quite rapidly at me.

"But he's abusive, and a lying, dirty, manipulative little man!"

"Fine. I won't forgive him if it makes you happy." Her tone was cold.

"Princess-"

"Luigi, I-I think I should just go."

"Princess, please, just listen to me for a second!" She turned toward me slowly. "Look, I've known the guy my whole life, and trust me, he's no good. I've seen what he's done, I've known what he's done. He's done worse to me. Please, leave him to his own consequences."

"Luigi...he hurt you so badly that you don't even want him in your life?" Peach sounded genuinely concerned for me. I turned and gazed into her beautiful blue eyes.

"Yes."

"He hurt you that badly?"

"Yes."

"Oh, Luigi, I'm so sorry." She threw her arms around me in a hug.

"You had a question earlier," I said, pulling away from the hug, "and I never answered it. So yes."

Peach's eyes widened in surprise. "You remembered what I asked you after all of that?"

"Of course. How could I forget?"

"Oh, Luigi!"

She crashed her lips onto mine and we savored the kiss, enjoying every moment we were together as one. There was no Mario, Bowser, or anyone for that matter. It was just me and Peach.

To our dismay, a Toad butler broke us up with a little cough of his throat. We blushed and Peach stuttered out something about officially courting, quite embarrassed. The butler just chuckled at us and asked if we would like anything.

"Yeah, a little privacy," I could barley hear Peach mutter. The butler raised an eyebrow and walked off, presumably to continue his duties. Peach dragged me off to a small garden in the castle courtyard. She took me under the cherry blossom tree and kissed me again.

"You really want me to be your boyfriend?"

"Yes."


End file.
